


Safe in Daddy’s Arms

by LeiaHope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaHope/pseuds/LeiaHope
Summary: Inspired by discussion of the pink child protector used by Killian Jones during the series finale of Once Upon a Time. A chance encounter with Rogers at Regina’s coronation ball illustrates the difference between Killian Jones and his less responsible counterpart from the Wish Realm. One-shot with Daddy Killian and Captain Swan fluff.





	Safe in Daddy’s Arms

Killian stood at the edge of the dance floor as Regina’s coronation ball was in full swing. Emma was out on the floor dancing with her little brother, and Killian was gently swaying Hope from side to side with the music. She had been fussy earlier, and a gentle, rocking motion usually soothed her. In fact, there had been many times when Hope was fussy that he and Emma had taken her out on the Jolly Roger so the gentle movement of the ship on the waves could lull her to sleep.

Killian looked down at his sleeping daughter. He was in awe of her. Every day since the day she was born, he had been in awe of her. She was so tiny, her little face and hands cuddled peacefully against the soft leather of his coat. He almost couldn’t believe she was real.

He was so focused on Hope, Killian didn’t see the other man approaching. “Well, hello, other me!” came a loud voice. Killian grimaced. It was Rogers, the obnoxious Wish Realm version of himself. He had obviously been drinking, and his yell almost woke the baby. Hope stirred at the disruption, but thankfully went back to sleep.

Killian sighed. “Hello, Rogers,” he said. He had hoped never to encounter this man again, but Rogers had known Regina when she was cursed in Seattle and had shown up unexpectedly (and uninvited) to the coronation. Snow and Charming were too kind to turn him away.

Rogers eyed the pink protective cover Killian used on his hook. “So what’s that thing on the end of your hook?” he asked.

“This?” Killian responded. “It’s quite the marvelous device, isn’t it? I found it at the hardware store. While Emma was pregnant, I started researching the best way to cover the end of my hook to make sure the baby was safe. Emma told me she was sure I could handle the baby without putting her in danger, as I’d had the hook for 200 years and knew how to handle it. That was kind of her, but I still wanted something just to be on the safe side. You never know when I might trip or something while holding the baby. Plus, Hope seems to love it,” he added, beaming down at his daughter. “The pink is a nice, cheery color.”

“Ohhhh,” said Rogers, slurring his speech as he waved his glass in an exaggerated motion, sloshing booze on the floor. “They didn’t have anything like that in the Wish Realm.”

Killian rolled his eyes. He knew the Wish Realm wasn’t real, just a twisted version of reality created by the Evil Queen’s wish. Still, he decided the quickest way to end the conversation was to humor Rogers. “I’m sure you made do,” he said. “What did you use to cover your hook?”

“Um, nothing...” Rogers replied.

Killian raised an eyebrow. “Nothing? You didn’t wrap a cloth around the end? Or cover it with a cork from a bottle?”

“Nope,” he answered, puffing out his chest. “Captain Hook doesn’t wear a pink children’s toy,” he scoffed.

Killian looked at his doppelgänger in disbelief and disgust. “Weren’t you concerned you might hurt the baby by accident?” he asked.

Rogers’ eyes were glassy. “I guess it never really mattered to me,” he said dismissively.

Killian stared at the imbecile before him for a few seconds. Rogers stared blankly back. 

“So you didn’t care if the baby got hurt? You really are a b*stard, aren’t you?” Killian said.

Before Rogers could respond, a puff of white smoke enveloped him, and he disappeared from view.

Killian didn’t even have to turn around to know who had done it. He chuckled softly. “Where did you send him?”

“Not really sure,” Emma replied with a smirk, walking up from behind him and gently patting their daughter’s head. “Anywhere but here.”

Killian grinned at his wife. “That’s my Swan.”

Emma smiled and bent forward to kiss him on the cheek. “Thanks,” she said.

“For what?” Killian asked.

“For being you,” she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. Killian smiled and kissed her forehead, as Hope rested safely in his arms, pink pacifier and all. He really was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
